Kyosuke
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Kyosuke returns home with a lot of thoughts about his time in the hospital. C2. Kyouko tries to talk Sayaka out of suicide.
1. Violin

**A.N: It's funny.**

**At first I liked Sayaka and hated Kyosuke but after MUCH analysis and internal arguments I came to like him and hated the blue haired idiot.**

**He wasn't as bad as Kyubey and he isn't Sayaka's property.**

**Sure Hitomi couldn't spend time with him because she had after school acitivites unlike Miki who had so much time but at least Sayaka could have pushed beyond the friend zone.**

**Miki never confessed to him and thought that she couldn't love him with a forever young body, so I'm glad Hitomi pushed her into making a choice. It's not his fault nor Hitomi's for liking each other, it's Sayaka's for being a doormat.**

* * *

><p>Washing his face, waiting to be discharged, Kyousuke was eager to leave the hospital.<p>

He took one last look at the nurses and doctors and was glad to have have been done with the tests such as regaining use of his hand by tracing shapes or putting shapes into certain places and slowly walking alongside rails.

He didn't want to be confined in there anymore, helpless and depressed.

Although he would be behind in school work, he didn't mind, it was better than just wasting away.

It was ironic he thought as he sat in the car with crutches.

Had it not been for the damn pick up truck hitting his car on his way to his first recital, his body would still be well and he would not have lost precious time in sleeping and wonderment about his predicament.

He stared out the window and saw water splashing against concrete, there had been some leaves on top of the cement, where a small rock was and it looked like the water was trying to grab at the rock to pull it into it's depths.

The scenery changed and he saw grass and wind dancing whimsically.

People moved on by, families smiling, picnics in the park and the sun setting a nice day.

It was as though the environment was responding to his recovery.

He hummed melodies in his mind that he made up during his "vacation" and couldn't wait to start writing down notes and regaining calluses.

His speed amazed his parents as they pulled up to the garage and he ran out of the car and unlocked the front door and ran up to his room.

He saw the violin case on his bed and stared at it for the longest time with a smile slowly expanding with his redder and redder cheeks. He may have been out of breathe, nut not energy to play.

He slowly appoarched it and remembered that Sayaka told him not to give up and that his parents kept the violin in pristine condition.

It was cleaned well and the strings had been changed, his bow had powder on the strings, breathing softly he placed it against the chinrest like he was cradling a new-born.

_He had been detached from his life and now he had it back in his hands._ He held out the scroll of the violin and started to play while slowly closing his eyes.

From downstairs from the doorway, as music filled the once empty and dark house, it was now bright again as his parents looked up with a smile.

_They had their son back, his health, his music and most importantly his life._

_Sayaka had been right, there were miracles._ She had always been there to help him and now he would repay her the only way he knew how, _through music._

As a surprise he decided to dedicate his next song to her. So he silently left the hospital to start practicing to surprise the girl who was his _anchor._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: There's gonna be a second chapter from Sayaka's perspective. <span>Maybe Hitomi (post ep 11) for the 3rd chapter but there's a story that already did a better job of that.<span>**


	2. Changes

_Why didn't he tell me he left?_

_I've been with him from the start._

_I've been loyal._

_I've watched him._

_Has he been looking at me this whole time or just someone who wanted to listen to his songs to improve?_

**No.**

_He had to have paied attention to me._

_Right?_

_Otherwise all this time...It would have been pointless._

As soon as she arrived in front of his house, he heard music playing.

She decided not to pursue her answers out of fear and instead was called out by the other Kyosuke.

He had red hair and dressed like a delinquiet, baggy pants and a hoodie without sleeves.

Yet she got this feeling he understood her or at least liked her. Maybe it was because she kneed his nuts upon meeting each other and he liked spunk. He even called her "Tyson" after stealing Mami's grief seed.

"Why are you here?" She asked trying her best to sound tough.

"I saw you passing by." He said sincerely from a tree above her.

The sound of an apple was the only thing she could hear. The violin was still playing but the now closed window made it almost impossible to hear.

"...Hey I know we have our differences but if it's cool with you, could you come with me somewhere?" He said scratching his nose with a index finger.

He was sincerly asking and he wasn't armed.

She nodded he led her to his family's old church.

* * *

><p>The glass.<p>

It looked like a mob had stormed the place.

She saw how dusty some other parts of the building were.

_How old is he?_

He laughed.

Yeah this place has been around for at least 300 years.

He was a puella.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He shared his story about how his little brother died because of a disease and how his father, a priest tried to preach to others to get a donation to save the boy. Even though the whole family prayed his father thought God would save him but he didn't and in his rage started to drink and abuse his mother.

So he wished for his father to love what was left of his family but that backfired when his mother wanted to divorce him for his flip-flop attitude.

He started to stalk her and in desperation killed her and himself and forgot about their son because he was out hunting a witch.

He chuckled.

"Everyone I choose to get close to dies."

Sayaka felt sympathy but didn't let her guard down.

"The point of my story is that, I wished for his love and it destroyed my family."

"I didn't wish for-

"You want him notice you. That's why you did it. You're going to confess to him and tell him about your deal with Cubay. That way he will love you."

He had been half right.

She didn't have the steel to confess.

"There's a difference between being admired and being loved." He said throwing her an apple.

She caught it but she threw it back.

She did not need to be lectured by Mami's mentor.

"I will do things my own way." She said pouting, half blushing that she seemed THAT easy to read.

He shrugged. "Up to you."

He sat at a pew and put his feet up onto another and looked at the alter with melancholy.

Sayaka took a few steps before asking where he got the apples from.

"I planted half of them. Sometimes you just need to care for another's life to truly live." He said staring at the cross.

* * *

><p>She saw Hitomi and Kyosuke talking.<p>

She could hear them just fine from her hiding spot.

They talked about Sayaka and how stubborn she was.

She grit her teeth not out of anger but because they were right, she didn't want to admit it.

They talked about how they felt about her and when she heard his opinion, she faltered.

She didn't care she bumped into a trash can while running and they saw her, she only wanted to forget.

She was right.

Waste of time.

_Worthless._

* * *

><p>She wished to be like Mami.<p>

_A hero._

To protect people from tragedies.

* * *

><p>"Madoka."<p>

The two boys looked at each other. Madoka, about a head taller than his girl counter part and more board like, was stopped by Kyosuke's barrier of red x's.

He knew it was time to say goodbye.

Kyosuke, the red head, took a deep breathe.

"I'm going to go join her. She...She doesn't deserve what has happened to her but I can give her at least a little comfort by being with her."

The other boy nodded, he had seen similar scenarios play out and every time it would end like this...If Homura wasn't already contracted than Sayaka would never learn of being a Puella and the hell it forced you to live through.

"I know how you feel about her." He said pointing to a knocked out Homura.

"Protect who is important and don't let go."

Madoka nodded and carried Homura out.

* * *

><p>Madoka looked back, the one who understood him...This had been the third time he had seen her sacrifice himself for her. He wanted to lecture him saying it was pointless to save someone not worth saving but then again he too is doing this for a girl...<p>

He brushed some of Homura's bangs from her face.

The first time he met her, she didn't have glasses.

She had contacts.

She was confident not cocky but now...

He nodded.

NO.

No matter what personality she had, she was still the dorky and ditzy girl he came to love. She protected and saved him the first time around, _he wanted to be her knight, her prince, her hero._

_Failure wasn't an option._

* * *

><p>"Sayaka. Even though you may have hated my guts...I just want you to know that, this Kyosuke understands your pain. Even if I have to wait for an eternity for you to understand my feelings, this changes nothing between us, you can hate my guts but I will be there for you."<p>

* * *

><p>Homura would never know that her best friend, the blue haired tomboy, would be lost forever.<p>

Madoka on the other hand now needed to explain to his parents about wanting to take care of Homura and grit his teeth, he was always the last Puella to be around.

* * *

><p>A.N: So yeah Madoka, Kyosuke and Mami are gender-bent. Madoka and Mami's parents thought they were getting daughters...<p>

Mami saved Homura and Sayaka from Gertrud.

Homura being nice and kind confessed to Mami that she would be there with her in the danger, even if she didn't make a wish.

This pisses of Madoka and before facing Patricia, Mami traps Madoka to teach him that he is good without help.

Patrcia's skirt opens and Mami sees an eye and it screams.

Her Familiars behead her with their skates and Madoka kills Patricia with a powerful shot from his crossbows.

Later Sayaka makes a wish that she could be a hero like Mami and loses her head as well..._Mentally._


End file.
